1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cluster system including a plurality of blade servers, a method of controlling on/off in power-supply to a plurality of blade servers in a cluster system, and a program for causing a computer to cause the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-110791 has suggested a cluster system including a plurality of blade servers used for actual operation of the cluster system, and an administration server which monitors performance of each of the blade servers.
When the administration server finds that any one of the blade servers stalls, the administration server turns an auxiliary blade into a blade server to be used for actual operation of the cluster system, in place of the blade server in stall, keeping supplying electrical power to the blade system in stall.
Since an auxiliary blade server is turned into a blade server to be used for actual operation of the cluster system, unnecessarily keeping electrical power supplied to the blade server in stall, electrical power is consumed in vain, and it would be necessary for the cluster system to have power-supply ability more than necessary.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-20336 has suggested a duplex communication system including a single main host used for actual operation of the communication system, a stand-by host which can make communication with the main host through a channel, and a memory storing data processed by the main host. In the duplex communication system, the main host transmits a signal indicative of occurrence of a trouble to the stand-by host through the channel. If the stand-by host cannot received the signal transmitted from the main host, and finds that the data stored in the memory is not updated, the main host is ceased to operate. Then, the stand-by host is caused to start operation thereof in place of the main host.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-136000 has suggested an uninterruptive power supply system including a plurality of uninterruptive power supply devices each supplying electrical power to a plurality of components, and a controller which monitors and controls the uninterruptive power supply devices. Each of the uninterruptive power supply devices is associated with each of the components in dependence on a power supply redundancy predetermined for each of the components. Each of the uninterruptive power supply devices supplies electrical power at least to the associated component, and transmits a signal indicative of a condition of itself to the controller. The controller receives the signals from each of the uninterruptive power supply devices, and stops a certain uninterruptive power supply device or certain uninterruptive power supply devices to thereby supply electrical power.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-246439 has suggested a cluster system including a plurality of hosts, and a controller to which each of the hosts is electrically connected. Each of the hosts includes means for exclusively controlling shared sources in communication with the controller, means for monitoring whether the shared source is locked, means for investigating a host and a process causing the shared source to be locked, and means for mandatorily ceasing the process which caused the shared source to be locked, to release the shared sources. The hosts cooperate with one another to identify a process causing the cluster system to stall, and mandatorily ceases the process.